


uhhh changed the title so u can't find this

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hot goat mom gets railed by tommyinnit. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 35
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Puffy was many things, a girlfriend to Niki, a mother to Dream. She did not expect to be Tommy's... what's the nicest way to put it? Friend. When she visited Tommy during exile, she didn't think she'd be backed against a tree, looking up at the teen and expecting to be well, fucked. 

"Tommy-" she quietly let out before Tommy put his hand on her waist. "Wait." she whispered, as Tommy looked at her.

"Do you not want to do this?" he asked her, his voice low and gravelly which made her hornier than she already was.

"You're... 16. I'm an adult, and plus, Niki." she protested, as Tommy gave out a loud laugh, pushing his waist against hers. She felt his tent in his pants, he was already hard.

"No one needs to know. Since exile, don't you think I've fucked everything I could've? Tubbo's not here to assist and I'm not going to ask Dream." he put his mouth near her ear. "No one's gonna know." he said, sliding his hand up her white longsleeve, Puffy letting out a quiet moan. She grinded her hips against Tommy's leg.

"Mmh- fine." she said eventually before she watched as Tommy slowly pulled down his pants, her face turning a bright pink. Tommy was around 7 inches, and Puffy has never fucked anyone this size. 

He slowly wrapped his hands against her waist before pulling down her pants, the cold air against her making her let out a quiet moan. Tommy moved his head down, hands against her hips and mouth near her clit. She wrapped her legs around his neck, letting out a soft and hesitant breath. Tommy put his tounge against her clit, slowly licking circles around her. He listened as Puffy made small noises against her hand, stifling any moans that attempted to escape.

"Mmh.. fuck. Tommy!" she quietly whispered, her free hand going to his hair where she held it, trying to stay calm and quiet despite his almost expert-like movements. He slowly moved his tounge around her bud, sucking on it. This made Puffy scream, her eyes widening and back arching. "FUCK!" she screamed before letting go. Tommy looked up at her with a cocky grin.

"You came already? It's been barely any time." He shook his head as Puffy looked at him, her soft blue eyes matching his. "God, you'd look so good under me." he whispered, moving her collar out of her way, sucking a soft spot on her neck. He grabbed her leg, putting it around his waist and slowly lined up his dick against her wet pussy. She screamed, her soft eyes closing as Tommy pounded into her. "Fuck, you're so t-tight... and you're pretty little... face.."

"Keep going! D-don't stop, fuck me harder... p-please.." she tried to say, her words a jumbled mess as he only went quicker, each thrust making her head pound and her stomach knot. He put his free hand on her neck, his mouth on her shoulder as he sucked on her, letting out quiet grunts. "More!" she screamed as Tommy sped up, her groans becoming louder. 

"L-look at you, on my dick- begging to be f-fucked more by a 16 year o-old. What would Dream think- his m-mom, being such a slut for me!" he said, biting her shoulder enough to draw blood. "Ho-How about Niki? Would she join in? Fuck you from behind, too, whore?!" he screamed.

"More! More- it feels... so g-good." she slurred, drool coming from her mouth as she attempted to open her eyes before being pounded into mercilessly. 

"Who do you belong to, slut?" Tommy said again, his grasp on her neck tighter than before. "Look at you, you're falling apart at the idea of being fucked by me. You're nothing but a dirty whore who acts all sweet but in bed you want to be fucked mercilessly. My, my, look. You're already soaking wet and I've only just started. We should do this more often, fuck! You're nothing but a cum dump for me now, Puffy!" he screamed, moving quicker and quicker as she let out a sob. 

"You!" she choked out. "Tommy! Tommy!" she repeated mindlessly, her thoughts only being about how good it feels. "You feel so good! You-" she was interupted by a moan, her hair being pulled by Tommy like a leash. 

"You love being all helpless, don't you bitch? Taking all my cock in your little pussy. You're moaning and cumming like there's no tommorow, you need nothing but my cock, huh?" he yelled, his voice cracking at parts. She nodded, before cumming again, this time her mouth was wide agape and her pussy was soaking wet. She could barely handle the pleasure, the feeling of Tommy overstimulated her ALREADY. "I'm not done with you, cum slut." he flipped her over, before sticking his cock in her again.

"Fuuck!" she moaned, her throat in pain from all the screaming. His cock was positioned in such a way that each thrust made her feel like she was over the moon. Each thrust made Tommy move quicker before he groaned, making sure to pull out before coming on her back. 

"I wonder what Dream would think, seeing you all needy and begging for more." he said, grabbing his dick and pushing Puffy to the ground, fucking her in a different angle. Despite Tommy already coming, he felt a need to feel Puffy again. "You've came twice already, huh?" he said, her legs on his shoulder. "You're sitting there, not even saying anything because you're such a slut you can't handle me!"

"I'm your slut Tommy! You're so- so good..." she screamed again, her body wildly moving against the thrusts of Tommy. "Dream-" she moaned. "He'd never be able to see me like this-" 

"You just moaned your son's name, you whore. What about Niki? Tell me what she'd do?"

"She'd- she'd fuck me until I couldn't walk anymore and then fuck me some more!" Puffy said, her mind blank but the feeling right now. As Tommy gave a long grunt, he came inside Puffy's mouth, now moving in and out of her wet lips. She grunted, Tommy putting a hand in her bra and playing with her hard nipples. She let out a moan, vibrations against Tommy's pulsing dick.

"Fuck!' he screamed, as Puffy came again, Tommy riding out his high for the final time. "Leave now, slut." he said, pulling up his pants and walking to his tent, leaving Puffy there, breathless and unable to move.

She heard footsteps, quiet noises in the forest. She slowly sat up, putting her pants on and heading to follow the sound. She felt a soft hand behind her neck. "H-hello?" she asked, barely able to walk. She felt a swift movement of someone taking her by the hand, moving her deeper in the forest. She was left at a clearing. "Who are you?" she asked, before being pushed onto the ground, a masked creature smiling at her. "Wait, duckling- please don't have say you've seen me!" she screamed, before Dream pulled her pants down and smiled.


	2. update!

i created a twitter! @probpuff follow me pls!


End file.
